ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs, zu deutsch Ostereier, sind besondere Sachen, die Insomniac Games in die Ratchet & Clank Serie hat einfließen lassen. Dies könnten zum Beispiel Teddybären oder das Gesicht von Dan Johnson sein. Easter Eggs können aber auch Anspielungen an Sachen sein, welche es im realen Leben gibt, oder Anspielungen an reale Filme oder TV Serien. Auch Durchbrüche der vierten Wand zählen als Easter Eggs. Ratchet & Clank Während der Infobot Werbung für den Roboshack von Big Al kann man ein Gesucht Plakat von Ratchet und Clank im Hintergrund sehen, in dem Moment, in dem Captain Qwark sagt: "Um einer Sandmaus ins Knie zu spucken". In den Lichtern der Taktischen Blarg Forschungsstation konnte man das Insomniac Logo sehen. Auf den Monitoren vor dem Schiff in der Forschungsstation kann man das Gesicht von Dan Johnson sehen. Man kann Dans Gesicht auf den Pilzen von Novalis sehen. Man kan Dans Gesicht auch auf den Pilzen von Eudora sehen. Wenn man auf Veldin mit dem Visibombenwerfer, versteckt hinter den Bergen, schießt, kann man im Hintergrund das längst zurückgelassene Kurier Schiff sehen. Die Seesterne am Strand von Pokitaru bilden das Gesicht von Dan Johnson. Wenn man sich mit dem Köder-Handschuh durch die Wand von Qwark's Wagen glitcht, sieht man ein auf dem Boden stehendes Modell von Qwark. Das Magazin PRIME ist eine Parodie auf das Time Magazin. Das Magazin Reader Digested ist eine Parodie auf das Reader's Digest Magazin Das futuristische Aussehen von Metropolis könnte eine Anspielung an den Film Metropolis von Fritz Langs aus dem Jahre 1927 sein. Die Alien - Schnapper und die Alien - Schnapper Königin sind Anspielungen an die Xenomorphen aus den berühmten Filmreihen Alien und Alien vs Predator. Ratchet & Clank 2 Auf dem Planeten Boldan gbt es 2 Wege, in das Insomniac Museum zu kommen. Der erste ist, seine Playstation Uhrzeit auf 3:00 zu stellen und den auf dem Brunnen stehenden Teleporter zu benutzen. Der 2 Weg ist, sich auf der Grindschiene treffen zu lassen und zu einer nahegelegenen Insel zu schwimmen. Von dort aus muss der Spieler um das Gebäude herumgehen, bis zum Teleporter. Auf den Planeten Endako und Damosel kann man Plakate von Jak & Daxter finden. Wenn man auf dem Planeten Damosel das Hypnomatikteil auf der Grindschiene findet, tanzt Clank genauso wie Daxter aus Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy, wenn dieser einer Energiezelle gefunden hat. Im Hintergrund hört man auch die gleiche Musik. Im Startmenü spielt Ratchet auf seinem Fernseher verschiedene Spiele, wie Ratchet & Clank, Ratchet & Clank 2, Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy, Jak 2 Renegade und Sly Raccoon. Man kann in Clank's Apartment auf dem Planeten Endako eine Insomniac Spielpyramiede finden. Aktiviert man sie mit dem Dynamo, kann man ein Minispiel spielen. Zerstört man sie, erhält man 1024 Bolts. Das Gesicht von Dan Johnson ist auf den Cornflakes Verpackungen auf Damosel zu sehen. Auf dem Planeten Siberius gibt es einen Schneeman namens Schnee Dan, der das Gesicht von Dan Johnson hat. Zerstört man ihn, erhält man einen Stilpunkt. Im Insomniac Museum kann man Dan als schwimmende Fläche außerhalb des Museum sehen. Der Binär Code auf einem der Schilder von Notak hießt Dan. Das Insomniac Museum hat eine Menge Anspielungen an die reale Welt. Zum einen hieß er Burbank, der Name einer Stadt in Kalifornien, und Hauptsitz von Insomniac Games. Der Planet, auf dem sich das Museum befand, hieß Dantopia, eine Anspielung auf Dan Johnson. Der Planet selbst sieht wie die Erde aus. Barlow wurde nach Tom Barlow benannt. Siberius wurde nach Sibiren bennant, einer Region in Russland. Die Landmassen des Planeten Tabora symbolisieren den Kopf von Jimi Hendirx. Tabora wurde nach einer Stadt in Tansania benannt. Das Plakat des Ratchet & Clank Filmes von MegaCorp erinnert sehr an das Plakat von Star Wars Episode IV Eine neue Hoffnung. Als der Unbekannte Dieb Ratchet und Clank auf Notak entkommt, durchbrachen die beiden die vierte Wand. Ratchet: Wieder zu spät! Clank: Wir kommen immer zu spät. Warum nur? Beide schauen danach den Spieler direkt an. Das selbe passiert während der Übergabe des Protopet auf Tabora. Ratchet & Clank 3 Man kann das Insomniac Museum auf 2 Wegen erreichen. Der erste ist, alle Trophäen des Spieles zu kriegen. Der andere ist, seine Playstation Uhrzeit auf 3:00 zu stellen und den vorher defekten Teleporter auf Kerwan zu reparieren. Nach dem Qwark Videospiel Täglich grüßt das Deja - Q sagt Al zu Ratchet:"Willst du dir Qwark's Geheimkostüme nicht freispielen? Warte, ich habe hier die Cheats. Mal sehen...Oben Oben Unten Unten Links Rechts Kreis Qadrat Quadrat".Gibt man den Cheat ein, trägt Qwark ein Balletröckchen. Der Planet Daxx ist eine Anspielung auf Daxter aus Jak & Daxter. Wenn man das unbekannte Qwark Videospiel zeigt, sieht man im Hintergrund seine eigene Sihouette. Wenn man als Ballet Qwark stirbt, wird er dunkler. Während des Kampfes gegen Dr. Nefarious auf Mylon kann man Teile riesiger Roboter sehen, die sehr Clank und Klunk ähneln. Wenn man im Hauptmenü R1, R2, L1 und L2 gleichzeitg gedrückt hält, kann man eine Demo Version von Sly 2 Band of Thieves spielen. Drückt man Kreis, Quadrat, Kreis, Quadrat, Oben, unten, Links, Links wird aus dem Omni Schlüssel 8000 ein Laserschwert. In den Holostar Studios gibt es im zweiten Raum einen runden Kreis, mit dem man von Regen zu Schnee umschalten kann. Auf dem Thran Asteroidengürtel kann man wie in Ratchet & Clank 2 Schnee Dan finden. Zerstört man ihn, erhält man einen Stilpunkt. Neben dem PDA kann man im Thran Asteroidengürtel einen Schrittisator und einen Körper Hygienator sehen. Die Galaxie sucht den Superstar ist eine Parodie auf Amerika sucht den Superstar. Geheimagent Clank ist eine Parodie auf James Bond. Courtney Gears ist eine Parodie auf Britney Spears. Daxx ist eine Anspielung auf Daxter. Die Stimme von Präsident Phyronix ist eine Anspielung auf Bill Clinton. Rätsel der Natur ist eine Parodie auf bestimme Serien, welche versuchen, die Existenz legendärer Kreaturen wie Bigfott oder Nessie zu belegen. Das Florana Baum Monster ( Copernicus Leslie Qwark) selbst ist eine Parodie auf Bigfoot. Ratchet Gladiator Wenn man L3 drückt, kann man mit jede Fahrzeug hupen. Jak ist ein freischaltbares Mehrspielerkostüm. Man kann manche Feinde in ein Schwein mit Flügeln verwandeln. Auf Catacrom 4 kann man ein Flugzeug sehen, dass einen ständig verfolgt. In der DreadZone Station sieht man in Al'sQuartier einen Bildschirm, der das anzeigt, was der Spieler auch auf seinen Bildschirm sieht. Im Kampf gegen Gleeman Vox kann man auf einigen Bildschirmen und Kameras das sehen, was der Spieler auch auf seinem Bildschirm sieht. Kronos ist sowohl eine Anspielung an Koros als auch an den grieschichen Gott Kronos. Die Pox News sind eine Parodie auf Fox News. Der Absturz des Tankers Zexxon, die darauf folgende Verschmutzung Aquatos und der Tod von Klein Coco sind eine Anspielung an reale Schiffsunglücke. Zexxon ist eine Anspielung an den Namen eines Unternehmens, Exxon Mobile. Thyrranoiden Frauentausch ist eine Anspielung auf Frauentausch. Dallas Wanamaker sagt manchmal zu Juanita Alvaro: Wir können nur hoffen, das unserer Garderobe keine Fehler mehr unterlaufen, hahaha! Dies ist eine Anspielung auf eine Konversation zwische Janet Jackson und Justin Timberlake aus Super Bowl XXXVII. Der Akzent von Ivan von Shellshocktonberg ist eine Parodie auf Arnold Scharzenegger. Ratchet & Clank Size Matters Man kann das High Impact Games Baumhaus betreten, wenn man eine Playstation Uhrzeit auf 3:00 stellt. Das Baumhaus sieht ein wenig aus wie Pokitaru. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennt man, das Metalis beinahe genauso aussieht wie Veldin. Wenn man sich in Riesen Clank verwandelt, kann man einen Veldin Artigen Planeten sehen. Im Baumhaus kann man ein Bild von Courtney Gears sehen. Zudem kann man im Baumhaus ein Bild von der High Impact Games Crew sehen. Secret Agent Clank Ins High Impact Games Baumhaus gelangt man, wenn man alle Codes gesammelt hat. Hier kann man einen Cheat Code zu Tools of Destruction einlösen. Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Wenn man sich auf den Iris Supercomputer geglitcht hatte, konnte man dort einen Teddybären finden. Man kann auf fast jedem Planeten eine Welt sehen, die Veldin ähnlich sieht. Der Stilpunkt Schnapp sie dir alle! ist einer der bekanntesten Sprüche der Pokemon Reihe. Der Stilpunkt Wer braucht schon eine Brücke ist eine Anspielung an ein oft falsch verstandenes Zitat aus dem Film Der Schatz der sieben Sierra Madre. Der Stilpunkt Du hast mein Schiff versenkt ist eine Anspielung auf Du hast mein Schlachtschiff versenkt, ein beliebter Spruch von Batteflied Spielern. Captain Qwark Cornflakes sind eine Anspielung auf die Cornflakes aus dem realen Leben. Sargasso war eine Anspielung auf das Sargasso Meer, ein Meer im Nordatlantik. Der Klempner durchbricht auf Sargasso die vierte Wand, indem er zu Ratchet und Clank sagt: Oh, ihr seit es. Hätte euch in High Definition fast nicht erkannt. Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Auf der Insel Hoolefar kann man in einer der Höhlen Dan Johnson als Action Figur finden. Während Ratchet und Talwyn Apogee am Anfang aus der Kanone geschossen wurden, kann man im Hintergrund den Insomniac Mond sehen. Wenn man taucht, kann man eine versunkene goldene Statue von Captain Qwark finden. Rusty Pete und seine Mutter sind offenbar Juden, da sie Chanukka feiern. Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time In jedem Sektor gibt es mindestens ein Deport mit Vullarden. In jedem Depot ist ein Teddybär. Im Agorianischem Arenakomplex ist ein Teddybär zwischen den agorianischen Zusehern. Im Agorianischem Arenakomplex sieht man kurz nach betreten des Depots hinter einer Glasscheibe unter den Agorianern einen zitternden Terachnoiden. Man konnte Dan außerhalb des Insomniac Museums sehen. Unicop ist eine Anspielung auf RoboCop. Der Film von Captain Qwark hat eine ähnliche Handlung wie RoboCop, da beide eine kriminelle Organisation jagen, welche nur mit Modifikationen überleben konnte. Allerdings ist RoboCop halb Mensch, halb Roboter, Unicop halb Mensch, halb Einhorn. Der Hyperschall Hirnwellen Zerhacker sollte ursrprünglich wie der Befragungsdroide auf Star Wars Episode IV Eine neue Hoffnung aussehen. Dieses Konzept wurde jedoch verworfen, da eine so kleine Maschienen unmöglich so große Zerstörungskraft haben konnte. Dr. Nefarious Episch romantische Action-Weltraum-Komödie Nacht der lebenden Wabbelwesen, zu englisch Night of the living Squishes, ist eine Anspielung an Night of the living Dead. Ein Junge und sein Kampf Grok ist eine Parodie auf Ein Junge und sein Hund. Die Szene, in der Ratchet, Clank und Qwark in der Abfallverdichtungsanlage des Nefarious Raumstation landeten, war eine Anspielung an die Müllbeseitungsanlage-Szene aus Star Wars Epidoe IV Eine neue Hoffnung. Die Szene, in der sich Lord Flint Vorselon als Kaden's Buchhalter vorstellte, ist eine Anspielung an die berühmte Szene aus Star Wars Episode V Das Imperium schlägt zurück, in der Darth Vader gesteht, Lukes Vater zu sein, Das Abscheuliches Schnaggelmonster von Zanifar ist eine Parodie von sagenumwobenden Kreaturen wie Nessie oder Chupacabra. Die TV Show Two and a Half Blarg ist eine Anspielung an Two and a Half Men. Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Der Name Loki ist eine Anspielung auf einen nordischen Gott. Commander Spog durchbricht während des Kampfes gegen die Helden die vierte Wand. Er sagt: Erdlicher Krieger, warum tust du das? Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Man kann an Board der Phoenix 2 viele Captain Qwark Action Figuren und einen Teddybären finden. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bösewichten macht Stewart Zurgo viele Internetverweise. So sagt er zum Beispiel LOL, nennt Qwark im amerikanischem Orginall einen Epic Fail und sagt man Aktivieren seiner Schilde: "Aktiviere Schilde wie ein Boss"! Er zwingt das Q-Team Trololo zu hören und tanzt beim Einsatz des Grovitrons Gangnam Style. Zudem hatte ein eine FanFiction namens Die Abenteuer von Captain Qwark und Sergeant Zurgo. Kategorie:Spiele